


珍宝岛夜谈

by Gokurakutei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei
Summary: 一个杂乱的对话故事，大概背景是在92年新年刚过





	珍宝岛夜谈

伊万·布拉金斯基一边从摇摇晃晃的小艇跨上铁板加固过的小码头，一边琢磨着，拿不准应该对老远就望见的严阵以待的这一队兵敬个礼，还是直接开口。

 

时间已接近凌晨，夜色沉得厉害，十几米开外一排营房和岗哨的形状已经与森林、远方大陆匍匐的龙般的黑影融在了一处，黏黏糊糊难以分清彼此。唯独码头一点的照明热热烈烈亮得晃眼。探照灯从瞭望塔上沿江扫过，有意无意地在他们周围打了个圈。

 

领头的兵时代错乱似的举着根熊熊燃烧的火把，火焰的影子在其严峻的眉目间一跳一跳，衬得气氛阴森诡谲，仿佛将要进行的是场宗教异端审判。

 

“您好，我们奉指令来接您过去。”军官等他们一行三人都稳稳站在陆地上后才开口，说的是流利的俄语，这在边境线上倒不稀奇。“按规定，您的随从人员必须留在岗哨。”对方在地上生了根似的笔直地站着不动，面无表情地用眼睛示意让人把伊万的两个卫兵带走。较年轻的阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇·伊万诺夫有点激动想说点什么，被伊万扫了一眼便低头沉寂了下来。

 

“这些中国教条主义者们，觉得两个兵就能翻了天！”伊万心里想着，但只点点头没多说半个词，便跟着指派给他的那几个中国兵沿路向岛内前进了。绕过一片黑黢黢的树林，一座像是猎人居所的木屋静静地伫立在片狭小的林中空地上。

 

积雪在黑夜中勾勒出这小屋的形状。一柱白烟笔直笔直地从矮矮的烟囱里升至半空。领路的士兵在小屋门口两侧齐齐立正请伊万进去。伊万站在屋檐下，转头静静地看了一会小窗子里隐隐透出的暖烘烘的光，然后伸手拍了拍衣领，推开门低头走了进去。

 

暖空气立刻亲密地包裹了他，肩头积的碎雪几乎是顷刻间就化成了水，顺着大衣肩缝悄悄地渗进去。王耀坐在一张放在熊皮地毯上的扶手椅里，正弯腰给燃得正旺的壁炉添柴，大衣和帽子挂在椅背上。他注意到了门口的动静，将最后一根木柴丢进炉膛后转过头来望着伊万。

 

“您来得巧，壁炉刚刚烧热。”王耀客客气气地说，抬手请伊万坐下。

 

您！伊万想道。您！

 

他站在原地摘掉帽子，掸掉上面的雪粒，脱下大衣挂在手臂上，然后才像个拘谨过头的客人一样双手把帽子拿在胸前，走过去坐进王耀右侧的另一张扶手椅里。

 

“热茶？”王耀问道，得到了点头的答复后，向茶几上准备好的两个茶杯里注入热腾腾的茶水。伊万立刻注意到那是红茶，桌上还按照他的习惯备了糖、奶和甜饼干。从前不是这样。从前王耀只招待他喝清淡的中国茶，两个人花一下午坐在硬椅子里，用拇指食指圈起大小的迷你碟子一滴一滴润嘴唇。他自己更愿意招待王耀糖茶，或者直接往桌上戳一小壶伏特加了事。

 

但此刻，他并没有打算考虑太多。他无不感激地扯下冻硬的皮手套和帽子一起扔在膝头，用冰冷的手指颤颤地往热茶里加了奶，然后捏起一个糖块含进嘴里，端起杯碟吸了一大口热茶水，心满意足地感受到甜滋滋的热流正缓缓淌进胃里。

 

“我原以为只是个私人性质的会面，而你的兵这会大概正站成一圈把我的人围在中间，打算睁大眼睛盯一整夜，以免他们突然多长出一条胳膊之类的来。”伊万等糖块在口中化了大半、身体暖和起来后终于放下杯子，说了今晚第一句话和第一个无趣笑话，同时尴尬地意识到自己的嗓子因为太久的沉默仍然是哑的，于是赶忙又端起茶杯润了一下喉咙。

 

王耀笑了笑，慢慢地喝了一口茶，答道：“上头想法变了，但人们还没习惯。这几乎是一个人半辈子的事，哪里那么容易改的。”

 

“他们还只是半大孩子罢了。”

 

“相对于我们而言。”王耀同意道。“我们比他们容易改变多了。”

 

在这里谈话停了一下，有二十几秒王耀和他都没开口说话。伊万思索着默不作声，王耀则神态自若地抿着茶水。

 

“这些年来我那边变化太大，一百年里竟天翻地覆了三次。人们总对我说：‘您这是在脱胎换骨啦。’您听听，脱胎换骨，活像是一只被反复翻出里子清洗的羊肚似的。他们这么说，我却什么都没感到。内脏外翻、骨髓外涌？这些都没有。大公、沙皇、总理、主席——对，现在又是总统啦——总爱将一切都称赞为我的宏伟巨变。我没有变过，变化的是他们才是。那么我到底算是一个——一个什么？某种虚幻的幽灵？集体想象的产物？这片天地本身？”伊万再次开口道，一口气说了一大段，神色平静得不像是在说自己的事。

 

“这都是老生常谈了，您知道。”王耀放下茶杯，摇摇头，“我们每个人都谈过起码二十次，结果总是什么结论都没得出。所以，现在的共识是，您爱觉得自己是什么就是什么，至少目前没人能证明。”

 

“那您呢？您觉得我们算是什么科、什么属？”伊万带了戏谑的意味反问道。

 

“我情愿不把自己纳入进动物分类学那一套里。”王耀耸了耸肩。“但如果您问我，我会说国境区划内一切都是我。”

 

“一切都是您？”

 

“是的。从南到北，从东到西，每个人都是我，每片草叶都是我。街头小贩是我，会议室里的干部也是我。巷弄里的花猫是我，国道上的铺路沥青也是我。森林是我，湖泊是我，海洋是我，山川也是我。”王耀往扶手椅深处陷了陷，舒舒服服地烤着火。

 

“您这是在诡辩啦。”伊万指出，“我请求您给自己下定义，您却用什么一切都是您来混过去。”

 

“我自己就是这么想的，”王耀狡黠地一笑，“我也可以这么说：一切也都是您。那些晨雾里伫立的白桦树、伏尔加河上飘飘摇摇的筏子、在大雪街头演奏手风琴的青年、莫斯科终年寒冷的空气、聪慧长工与贪婪地主的童话、眨着黑眼睛的棕熊、大剧院里优雅梦幻的芭蕾、马戏团里皮鞭下乖顺如猫的老虎、民歌里叹息的离别、西伯利亚冷酷无情的荒原、拗口却沉郁好听的发音、庆典上戴着头巾系着手铃跳舞的农妇、又甜又酸又辣却暖人脾胃的红菜汤、路旁抱着伏特加空瓶冻死的醉汉、穹顶上有关上帝的宏大壁画的大教堂、厚重的毛皮帽子与暖手筒、曾被绣在旗帜上的双头鹰、贵族们笔挺的制服上闪亮的金扣子与肩章、柄上镶有宝石的沙皇用的细长佩剑、农庄豢养的凶恶大狗与女伯爵做工考究的小羊皮手套……这些都是您，伊万·布拉金斯基。”

 

伊万过了好一会才低声说：

 

“瞧瞧您，您该为我写篇长诗。”

 

“哦？我不这么认为。在我们两人当中，的确有一个害过文艺病，不过想必不是我。”王耀忽然微笑着一针见血地指出，“41年春天打仗的时候，我还收到过您寄来的香水玻璃瓶，里面装的却是小半瓶您割开手臂滴进去的血，像个头脑发热为姑娘赌咒发誓的毛头小伙子干的事。我拿到时血样都已经分层变色了，在我身边坐着的常委们还以为那是什么国际医生寄来的研究样本。”

 

“……”伊万尴尬而徒劳地试图用杯子遮住自己发红的鼻子。

 

“更别提随包裹还附有一封洋洋洒洒的缀满法文和拉丁文的优美散文呢。”王耀乘胜追击。这下伊万算是被彻底噎住了。

 

屋子里又沉默下来，只听得见火焰舔舐干燥木柴的劈啪声。王耀低头沉思着，忽然想起来什么似的问道：

 

“那么，那些雕像和红星还在吗？”

 

“都在。”伊万像是早知道王耀要问什么一样迅速答道，然后又补充说：“红星从来没摘过，就连提防德国人空袭时也只是为它们罩上了套子。”

 

“是的，我见过。”王耀点点头，“你们41年阅兵的时候还把罩子取下来过。”

 

“您现在去也能看见它们。用真正的红宝石做的大五角星镶了金属框，内里还装了五千瓦的灯泡，夜里在红场熠熠生辉，美极了。”

 

“您曾说红色在古语中也是美丽的意思？”

 

“是的，美丽的广场，美丽的颜色。”伊万说，没来由地感觉心头一紧。他喝光了杯子里剩下的茶，盯着杯底里看了一会，最后把杯子紧紧握在手里，像在贪恋上面的余温。

 

“开始的时候，一两座雕像被人头朝下放倒，或者被从膝盖处齐齐截断，只留下一双站在基座上的孤零零的小腿与鞋子，但所幸很快这些行为就被当局叫停了。”伊万又说道，“我就在那里，几乎能看见那些旧时代共产主义的幽灵们手牵着手，看着莫斯科和我，想弄清我们的将来，看是不是当年他们不惜流了自己的血和别人的血来献祭神灵，也决定要实现的那样。”

 

“这些天有时在夜里我会做梦，梦见一些关于过去的事。”伊万停顿了一下又说。

 

“哦？”

 

“大概都是一些色调偏灰的梦……老电影一样的梦……我梦见站在舞会中间长裙曳地的小卡佳、港口前的阿芙乐尔号、一些死去的人……还有您。有时候是穿着繁复官服的您，有时候是一身灰军装的您。”他谨慎地挑选着词句，略去了梦里彼此的子弹打过照面的部分。

 

“也许您该问琼斯借个捕梦网来挂在床头，鉴于您已经……”王耀避重就轻地回答，但没有把话说完。

 

“那一套印第安人的巫术？我没料到会从留下来继续坚守无神论的您口中听到这个建议。”伊万半真半假地开着玩笑。

 

“有人会说您念旧，总是抓着过去的幻影不放。老日子总是最好的。”王耀不置可否地说道。

 

“这倒是真的，尤其是对于信仰方面。”伊万忍不住苦笑了一下，“我改信基督时，佩伦、戴伯格、白神与黑神等等古代诸神仍在我潜意识里不愿消散；我信共产主义时，人们默念的仍是上帝之名；我现在除了自己几乎什么都不信了，巫婆雅加和聪明的瓦列西亚却好像还在漆黑的森林里斗法似的。”

 

“您曾对我说，即使是在大革命时代人们也还相信上帝，但这个上帝与其说是一位坐在云端的全知全能的神灵，不如说是一种是人们对于所有自由、民主、平等、博爱、奋发、美好的理解的象征，是一种饱含着对于那样的理想社会的究极向往的指代。从前人们是要从地上上升到天堂 ，正如陀思妥耶夫斯基所言，现在革命就是为了把天堂搬到地面。”

 

“是的，但现在他们又告诉我，我被骗了，我所做的一切都是无用功，都是失败的。”

 

“那您自己是怎么想的？”

 

“我明白自己受了骗，但也清楚不完全是像他们所说的那样，被布尔什维克和独裁者们骗了。”他苦涩地说，“您瞧，最坏的一点就在这里——我甚至不知道自己受了谁的骗。”

 

这时候有一个士兵打了报告，提着暖水瓶夹着一阵寒气走进来，为他们换了茶添了水后离开了。伊万抓起壶把，主动为自己和王耀重新倒满了茶。王耀拒绝了所有奶和糖，只在杯子里留下了一片柠檬。伊万重新含了一块方糖在嘴里，但没有急着喝茶。

 

“然而，您知道，日子还得过。”他含着糖含糊不清地说。王耀张口想说什么但最后什么都没说。伊万则混着茶水下意识地咔嚓咔嚓嚼着糖块，心里清楚自己的未来在哪里。

 

“您说的是，日子还得过。”王耀停了好一会后突然又开口说。

 

伊万点点头，又低头在上衣口袋里找了好一会，摸出一包皱巴巴的烟，递给王耀一根。王耀少见地不加拒绝地接了过来衔在口中。伊万啪的一声打着了火，一手护着火焰把打火机向王耀递去。王耀向他探过身，低着头借火点了烟。伊万似乎听见有一瞬间王耀不易察觉的叹息。于是他沉默地给自己也点了根烟，深深吸了一口，仰起头从口中吐出缭绕的白烟。他刚刚发现自己口袋里躺着的那枚徽章已经被体温暖热了。他最后没有选择拿出来。

 

他现在明白了王耀决计不会接受它。

 

于是他把烟叼在口中，一边重新套上那双皮手套，一边站起来轻快地为自己穿上沉重的大衣。

 

王耀坐在椅子上，任香烟在指尖一点点燃烧，同时平静地注视着伊万的动作：

 

“我拿不准该祝福您，还是祈祷您的平安。”

 

“上回对我这么说的还是位忧心忡忡的大主教，”伊万扣上大衣纽扣，围好围巾，把烟和帽子拿在手里望着王耀笑了，“但您猜我回答了什么？”

 

“您说了什么？”

 

“我对他说，您用不着为我这样担心。因为生下我的是冬季和荒原——我的父亲是北方残酷而沉默的帝王，母亲是一无所有也无所不有的古老巫祝。我才是至高大君主。我就是斯拉夫人本身。我是亘古不变的俄罗斯。”

 

说完伊万戴上帽子走了出去。

 

王耀忍不住笑着低声骂了句“疯子！”。

 

木头门关上发出一声沉重的闷响，震散了一些飘渺的烟雾。夜游神齐齐惊呼一声，一跃而起化作黑色群鸦振翅飞离。东边已经发白了。

 

Fin.


End file.
